


Tony and One More Tony

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friday as Keroberos, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, so i decided to write it, there was no cardcaptor sakura au for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Bingo Square: Evil TwinTony has an evil twin/doppelganger and they're wreaking havoc around town. Is this the work of a Clow Card?





	Tony and One More Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorelion (Miakiii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/gifts).



> This is for my IronStrange Bingo Square EVIL TWIN.
> 
> I wanted a CardCaptor Sakura AU for this ship and I went looking for it. There was none, so I decided to write one for IronStrange
> 
> This is based on the mang/anime version of the Mirror Card episode/chapter.
> 
> Thanks to Anke, Erja, Juli, and Dragon from the IronStrange Discord Server for beta-ing this fic.

A figure ran; they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They needed to keep running until they found him. They followed the presence of his aura, his magic, running past bookstores, flower shops, mini restaurants until suddenly they felt it, the presence. The figure slowed their pace until they were just walking, and then they saw him. Mischief ran through them, bringing a smile to their face. They observed the person from afar; he was with his friends just exiting the game center. They waited for him to leave. They needed him to leave and then mischief all around! They slowly walked towards the game center, flitting through people, boxes, light poles, and cars, their profile fritzing as though they were a computer game. 

Once the boy and his friends left, they ran forward and made a mess of the place, pushing tables and chairs to the ground, and even people around. Around them, they heard people gasping and scrambling to avoid the inevitable debris from the fallen tables and people on the ground. All around them, they could hear the growing whispers and they knew that their job was done.

"Oh my god, was that him?"

"How could he do that?"

"He was such a nice boy!"

"Tony wouldn't do that, would he?"

"Did you see him push the old man down?"

"I knew that he was the devil incarnate!"

"With that cherubic face and his know-it-all smile, of course, he is."

"I thought those friends of his would help sort him out, but I guess he's corrupted them."

* * *

"I may be an asshole, but not that much of an asshole!" came the loud yelp from Tony.

"Tony, he looked very much like you," said Hope, the look on her face somewhat apologetic, as she remembered the mess the look-a-like made.

"Well he couldn't have been me because I was with Happy and Pepper the whole weekend," said Tony, pointing to his two friends next to him.

"Sorry, we know it couldn't have been you, but we just wanted to let you know," said Scott, speaking up for the first time, as he and Hope moved to their desks to get ready for class.

"I know it couldn't have been me because I was with you guys!" voiced Tony, as he sat down on his desk, Happy and Pepper standing in front of him in a semicircle.

"WHAT IF I HAVE AN EVIL TWIN OR DOPPELGANGER?" whisper yelled Tony, his whiskey brown eyes growing wide in fear, "that I don't know about!!"

"Tsk, if you did have a twin he'd probably be the nicer twin," came the snarky voice that annoyed Tony to no end, "and besides, a doppelganger is your best bet because only magic can create a lookalike that accurate."

Turning around, Tony saw Stephen leaning against the wall; Tony thought his smug face and cocky eyebrows were as alluring as ever. Seeing Stephen like that, all calm and assured, brought all the weird feelings Stephen always gave him to the forefront of his mind. Without a good way to process those complicated and long-buried emotions, Tony responded in the only way he knew how.

"Well, asshole, some of us are from old money, not old magic. So kindly fuck off. I can't quite be an expert in everything."

"Well then, douchebag, if you're going to be like that, I guess you don't want advice on this evil twin situation?" replied Stephen, a small frown appearing on his charming face. Stephen then pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards his desk.

Pepper, trying to salvage the situation, took charge as Happy tried to help Tony calm down.

"Sorry about that," spoke Pepper, "he's a bit worked up from the evil twin thing and also from the stuff he's heard about the chaos and destruction he made over the weekend"

The small smile that had appeared on Stephen's face faded as he finally understood Tony's outburst. Softly, Stephen gave his advice, "This lookalike of yours is the work of a card, but what card, I can't tell for sure. It's one of the more aware cards meaning it’s capable of hiding its magic signature from you, but you probably have enough cards to do a divination with them. Ask Friday about this, she might have forgotten from all the napping she did, so she won't mention it unless you do."

“Divination? What even is that? Some kind of Divine Intervention or something?” snarked Tony.

“It’s another word for fortune-telling,” quipped Stephen.

"Thank you so much, Stephen, and I'm sorry about Tony's outburst," thanked Pepper, and looked back at Tony giving him a look that screamed, "THANK HIM OR ELSE!"

Rolling his eyes at Pepper, Tony turned to look Stephen straight in the face, "Thanks for the advice, Strange, but you're still an asshole… Ouch!! Pepper that hurt!!"

Tony gave Pepper a look of mock betrayal, his hand covering his left ear, which Pepper had flicked in retribution for the rude name he had called Stephen. At the corner of his eye, Tony saw Stephen smirk and sit down in his desk. 

"That was impolite," chided Pepper.

"I can't help it; he just makes me feel... Urghhhhhhhh, I don't even know anymore," said Tony, looking in confusion at the face Pepper made, as though she knew something he didn't.

"Guys sit down already, the class is about to start," whispered Happy from his seat. As Tony sat down at his desk, he couldn't help but think why a Card would take his appearance and create such a mess. He also couldn't help but wonder at the somewhat hateful (or something else? He wasn’t really sure) twisting in his gut that he felt around Stephen.

* * *

By the time school was over, Tony was thoroughly distracted by the idea of his evil twin/doppelganger wreaking havoc around town. He still managed to answer all the questions that were asked of him correctly. After all, he was a genius. Most of his genius thinking abilities, however, were reserved for figuring what card would take its form and cause such mischief. Tony shook his head, bringing himself back to the present and looked at Pepper and Happy, who were walking next to him on both sides towards the gate that encompassed the school property. Walking a little bit faster he turned around to face the two. 

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Tony as he walked backward.

"We'll see you, and don't forget about Stephen's advice, okay?" returned Pepper as they walked towards the gate, Happy standing close to her. 

"ARGHHH! I will," whined Tony, stomping to a stop once the friends reached the gate. Tony hated the fact that he'd have to take Stephen's advice to figure out who the card responsible for all this chaos was. 

"Keep us updated on the evil twin situation okay," butted in Happy, worry evident in his voice, as though he remembered the bruises and scratches that Tony had gotten while capturing the cards, "and try to stay safe when you go after the card."

Tony looked on as he watched Pepper and Happy walk towards the car that had stopped in front of them, "I'll try and stay safe, you guys, but I can't promise you that I'll escape unscathed.”

Pepper turned around and walked back to Tony, placing a petite hand against his cheek, concern evident in her light blue eyes. "We know, Tony; we just worry." 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

As Tony walked home, he couldn’t help but wonder why the card would take his form. He just couldn’t understand why it was causing chaos. He was trying to do better, to get rid of the awful reputation of genius mischief-maker bringing chaos with him everywhere. As Tony walked home, he saw the irises blooming from the ground and it immediately brought a smile to his face. They were one of Tony’s favorite flowers only because they were the favorite of Rhodey, his brother, as well. Tony suddenly stopped and turned towards the house. He was finally home.

Once Tony entered the house, he ran straight towards his room to find Friday, in all her plush form glory, playing video games. Ever since Friday had woken up, Tony had let her play, because she said that she “needed to catch up on everything that she’d missed from sleeping for the last 50 years”.

“Fry, we need to do a divination with the card!” yelled Tony, knowing that Friday couldn’t hear much of anything with her headphones on.

Friday, caught by surprise, died in the game. “NOOOOO! I was so close to beating the boss!!”

“Friday, please focus, I have an evil twin and Stephen said that we need to do a divination with the card to figure out what it is,” said Tony a small scowl appearing on his face as said Stephen’s name.

“Wait, the wizard boy actually came up with really good advice, advice that I could have given you?” asked Friday surprise evident in her voice.

“Yes. We need to do a divination now, or my evil twin/doppelganger is going to continue wreaking havoc around town if we don’t capture it.”

“Alright, alright, you captured enough cards so we can actually do a divination right now,” said Friday as she took off her headphones and saved her progress.

Tony nodded and went to his desk to take out the book that housed the cards. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the chair and did what Friday asked. The divination lasted only a few moments, but to Tony, it felt long as though he was in a trance as he divined the cards. 

“Now turn over the middle cards,” asked Friday, her voice stern, “those three cards will tell us something about the unknown card.”

Tony turned over the middle cards over, showing WATERY, SHADOW, and ILLUSION. 

“Okay, so whatever the card is, it's connected to those three cards.” 

Tony nodded, his brain already coming up with how the card is connected to the three cards.

“And finally turn over the bottom card.”

Tony flipped over the bottom card, it was FLOWERY. It was as though a light bulb had lit in his head. He knew who was in trouble. His Rhodey was in trouble with the card and he needed to find him, quick! Standing up, he grabbed a few of the cards.

“It’s Rhodey! He’s in needs help,” cried Tony, panic filling his voice, as he ran to get to the front door.

“Wait! Tony!” yelled Friday, flying after him.

Tony ignored her, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Once outside, Tony stopped, looking around as if to sense where Rhodey was. The look on his face was intense, and once again Tony took off. 

“Tony, how do you know where you’re going?” asked Friday as she followed Tony.

“I don’t know, but I somehow can feel the general direction of where he is,” panted Tony, worry bubbling up in his chest, constricting his already tight chest. 

Tony kept running and running, Friday trailing behind him, flying as fast as her wings could flap. Tony passed the park, the schools, stores until the feeling he felt lead him to the forest. Tony paused a bit before the forest. He was no coward, but ever since he was little he had been afraid of the forest. He didn’t know why but, he just was; every time he wondered close to it, he felt an oppressing presence, as though the forest was alive. However, on this day, Tony ignored his fear and ran into it, his fear and worry for Rhodey overpowering his phobia of the trees, Friday flying close behind him.

Tony ran deeper into the forest until he slowly stopped. He couldn’t feel where Rhodey was anymore. The presence of the forest had somehow covered Tony’s senses with a thick cloak. The presence of the forest overwhelmed him until he couldn’t breathe. He felt blind. His breathing increased, the panic crawling from his toes to his chest; Tony couldn’t focus anymore. Tony crouched down on the forest floor trying to breathe over the panic he was feeling. He could feel Friday land on his head trying to comfort him. He didn’t know what to do, his brain couldn’t get him out of the situation.

Tony was so busy trying to self regulate that he missed the figure that jumped from the bushes in front of him. He only looked up when the figure spoke. He knew who the figure was the moment he heard its voice. The figure also had a board familiar to Tony.

Tony jumped up getting so close to Stephen’s face that Tony could see the specks of green and blue of Stephen’s eyes. “I know that I’m an asshole, but please help me find my brother! Please use the board to find the card!”

Stephen looked surprised but acquiesced with Tony’s demands. He could hear the panic and the sheer desperation in Tony’s voice. Stephen hadn’t been surprised when he saw Tony in the forest, but he was surprised when Tony had suddenly stopped and seemed to have, from what Stephen could tell, a panic attack. He was about to go and help Tony, but it seemed as though Tony was able to regulate himself and even smiled a bit when he saw the plush toy land on Tony’s head in comfort.

“Alright then.”

* * *

**At the same time that Tony was walking home from school, across town:**

Rhodey was biking home from work when he saw Tony wondering around. He was confused because Tony should have been home by now. He sped up a bit until he stopped in front of Tony. As he stood in front of Tony, Rhodey felt a weird presence coming from his brother, a sense of unease as though Tony wasn't really Tony. Rhodey, however, decided to ignore that sense of unease and went with his gut, as though he knew it would be all right.

"Tony, I thought you'd be home by now?"

"Yep, but I lost something," said Tony, looking up at Rhodey with his whiskey brown eyes wide open.

"I'll help you look for it then," said Rhodey, "Just point where you first lost it."

At the suggestion, Tony pointed to the forest. It was at that moment that Rhodey had confirmation that the Tony in front of him was not his Tony at all. Rhodey knew that, for all Tony said that he was not afraid of anything, the one thing that scared Tony was the forest. Even though Tony knew that ghosts didn't exist, he’d said that he somehow sensed that there were ghosts in the forest. Rhodey once again went along with what not Tony had done and started biking towards the forest with not Tony by his side.

As the two walked through the forest, Rhodey kept up the act that the Tony beside him was his Tony. At first, Rhodey thought that whoever was wearing Tony's face was some evil spirit, but as they walked, Rhodey was able to sense that this spirit was just a benevolent spirit wandering lost. He came to the conclusion that if he helped not Tony find whatever it was looking for, it would go back to its form and move on. 

"Is this where you left whatever you lost?" asked Rhodey once not Tony had stopped walking. Not Tony shook his head and pointed deeper into the forest. 

"Alight, stay here and I'll look for it," ordered Rhodey as he got off his bike and walked straight into the bushes. Rhodey walked deeper into the undergrowth until too late he saw the opening on the other side. Rhodey slipped off the edge, managing to grab hold onto a rock until it broke under his weight. The last thing Rhodey saw before he lost consciousness was not Tony looking down from above him.   


* * *

"Do me a favor and stop using Tony's form" rasped Rhodey, voice hoarse, as a twinge of pain shot through his definitely broken leg. The boy that looked like his kid brother looked up in shock.

"You know that I'm not him?" the boy asked, shock evident in its voice.

Rhodey nodded his head, "yeah, you look so much like him, I was almost fooled, but then I sensed that you weren't a living being."

Rhodey paused in his speaking, the pain causing him to stop, as he gritted his teeth, lifting his left hand, he brought it over on top of Tony's doppelganger's head. "I'll help you still, and then you go back to your own form and move on."

The look-alike nodded their head, guilt suddenly blooming on their face. They watched as Rhodey struggled to stand, the pain of his broken leg too much for him to handle, and he crashed down to the ground, groaning. The look-a-like winced, and for the first time in years, they felt shame. They felt shame flood through their body, as the consequences of their actions were shown to them in the form of his brother. Their body deflated, curling in on itself as if from shame, and in a quiet voice they whispered, "I'm sorry."

They had hoped that his brother would hear, but Rhodey was unable to, for he had succumbed to pain's lullaby of sleep. The look-a-like stood there, waiting in shame for the Cardcaptor, hoping to redeem themselves for their action, hoping that the Cardcaptor would let them use their powers to help instead of creating chaos.

They waited and waited until they felt it, the Cardcaptor's presence. They were glad that he was coming, however, they could sense his anger, and they knew that they deserved his anger. They looked up at the sky and saw two figures flying on a staff. 

"Give me back my RHODEY!!!" roared Tony, when he saw his look-alike near his brother. Anger coursing through his body, hot like lava, no one was allowed to hurt his brother! His feet were running the moment they touched the ground, bringing him closer to Rhodey and the unknown card. He could hear Stephen running behind him and the flap of Friday's tiny wings as they caught up to him.

"How could you do this to MY RHODEY!!" screamed Tony, fear and anger clashing inside of him as he mentally cataloged every injury. He pivoted on his left foot to face the card. How dare the card look sorry for his brother! They were the one who hurt him. Anger kept racing through Tony's veins, causing him to grip his staff tightly in his right hand. Before Tony, could do anything reckless, a voice in his head interrupted his train of thought. The voice reminding him to slow down, and now that he thought about it, the voice sounded a lot like his mom, and Pepper and Rhodey at the same time. Tony knew then what to do. His left hand went to his pocket and pulled out a card. Throwing the card up in the air, Tony hit the card with the staff and yelled,

"WINDY!"

Tony watched as the humanoid form of Windy flew toward his lookalike and gasped when Windy's powers did nothing to it.

"Shit!! Windy isn't working!" cried Stephen, as he saw how ineffective the WINDY card was against the Tony lookalike.

"Tony! Try an attack card like WATERY!" suggested Friday.

Tony nodded taking Friday's advice, taking out the card, Tony yelled, "WATERY!"

Like the WINDY card, the humanoid figure of WATERY crashed towards the unknown card, and again WATERY's powers did nothing to the being in front of them.

"If WATERY and WINDY, a restraining and attack card, have no effect on this card, then it must be a special card," reasoned Friday, its voice sounding panicked. 

"Wait, you mean it won't return the same way as the other cards?" asked Stephen.

"Then what do I do?" cried Tony, wondering what would make this being go back to its card form.

"So you have to guess the card's identity then?" prompted Stephen, as he returned his focus to Tony's brother, checking him for any injuries.

"Yes once you guess what card it is it'll return to its card form," returned Friday. "Tony, remember the divination we did this afternoon."

Tony nodded his head signifying to Friday that he remembered. Taking a deep breath, Tony walked towards the card, for it had moved away from the Cardcaptor and his brother. So focused on the card, that Tony only heard the muffled shout of Stephen's "What the hell are you doing, Douchebag?"

"Who are you calling a douchebag, you loser?" came Friday's shouts as she flew into Stephen's face defending Tony's choice.

"Loser? Me? Only an idiot would walk up to some unknown, card without knowing what it is first!" came Stephen's yelled reply. 

Tony continued to walk towards the card, remembering the three middle cards whose power was similar to this card, Illusion, Shadowy, and Watery. Tony knew that they were connected but the worry he felt when he discovered that Rhodey was in trouble clouded his thinking. He couldn't think at all even now when he finally found Rhodey. Tony finally stopped walking when he finally face to face with the unknown card. The red and gold staff tight his grip, Tony looked at the being, and the being a fierce glare. Tony was about to speak when the being spoke up.

"You're his baby brother, aren't you?"

"Yes How could you do this to him?" asked Tony the glare returning.

"Tony, remember that this card is connected to ILLUSION, WATERY, and SHADOW," Friday interrupted.

Tony tried to figure out the being's connection to the three cards, but like before he was unable to think, to concentrate, for his worry for Rhodey kept disrupting his thinking. As Tony was about to give up, he looked up and saw the being with its left hand grabbing its hair and it right hand clenching as though it was holding the staff. Tony gasped and took a step back when he realized that the card was mimicking him. The being did the same thing. 

"Wait I know who you are!!" cried Tony, "Like a shadow, you mimic my moves, like the water you reflect my image, and you're not real but an illusion. Your name is MIRROR!"

Once the name of the card left Tony's mouth, the true image of the card formed above the being. Tony could see that the being took the form of a girl with long, pale, light green hair, in a kimono with a mirror in her hand. Tony watched surprised as the Mirror card flew towards Rhodey and with a kiss to the forehead whispered, "I'm sorry."

MIRROR flew back towards Tony. Lifting the staff up into the air he spoke the sealing words, "Return to the form you were meant to be! Clow Card!"

Magic once again swirled around Tony, as the MIRROR Card gently floated down towards Tony's hand. Tony then ran back to Rhodey, crashing to his knees and hugged Rhodey close to his body and finally let out the tears that he had been holding back, relief flowing through his body. 

Tony looked up to stare Stephen in the eyes. For the first time since they met, Tony spoke to Stephen without the usual snark only saying two words,

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
